List of Cartoonverse-branded video games
These are the list of the Cartoonverse-branded video games developed, published and distributed by various video game companies, in association with Cartoonverse Worldwide, Flowgo Interactive and Splashinis Worldwide Studios. Although some video games are based on Cartoonverse Animation Studios properties, most video games were published by Cartoonverse Interactive, while lot of other Splashinis-branded video games were formerly published by Splashinis Interactive/Splashinis Games, even the Flowgo-branded video games have been co-published by Flowgo Interactive, although media based on video games were made by Cartoonverse Worldwide, Flowgo Interactive and Splashinis Worldwide Studios together at once. After Cartoonverse Interactive went dormant, Splashinis-branded/Cartoonverse-branded video games were acquired by Flowgo Interactive in 2011 and became part of the Flowgo Video Games series starting 2012. Games Cartoonverse Interactive As of February 27, 2015, 100 Cartoonverse Interactive video games have been released. The Cartoonverse Interactive games have been released for Amiga, DOS, N-Gage, 32X, Mega-CD/Sega CD, Master System, Game Gear, Mega Drive/Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, GameCube, Gizmondo, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Super NES, Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Wii U, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, 3DO Interactive Multiplayer, Microsoft Windows, iOS, Java Platform, Micro Edition, Android, Xbox 360, Xbox, Xbox One, Windows Phone, macOS and Zeebo. Splashinis Interactive Splashinis Interactive have been co-publishing video games for PC, Commodore Amiga, Super NES, Genesis, Game Gear, 3DO, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, macOS, DOS, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Sega Saturn, Xbox, Xbox 360, and arcade, since its formation in 1988. Supporting a long-term, 12-year partnership with The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community, Splashinis Interactive and The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America are previously best known for their own Ryan & Isabella video game series with publisher Electronic Arts. Splashinis Interactive is also best known for developing and co-publishing video games based on The Backyardigans franchise and other Splashinis-branded properties focused on five bipedal, anthromoprohic animals. Splashinis Interactive, with 19 years of operation, was merged into its former Splashins Games division in 2007, with the rest of the Splashinis Interactive's properties being integrated into Splashinis Games' library. Splashinis Games Splashinis Games, originally a first-party video game publishing/producing label founded on January 24, 2005 by Splashinis Interactive, is best known for co-publishing and co-producing video games especially based on various Splashinis-branded properties, including the Ryan & Isabella ''series (with Electronic Arts). In 2006, Splashinis Games announced that it will began its 3-year expansion increasing the focus of first-party video game publishing industry, which will be established on July 21, 2006, with the release of The Splashinis Next Gen Platform (TSNGP), a all-new overworld third person perspective which is first used in the 2006 action-adventure video game ''Luau Brothers. On May 17, 2009, its parent company Splashinis Worldwide Studios was folded into The Sam Loyd Company, along with the rest of its assets, including Splashinis Games itself. Flowgo Interactive Other Although not published by Cartoonverse Interactive, Splashinis Interactive or Splashinis Games, other Cartoonverse-branded video games were developed and published by different video games companies. These games were licensed by parent company Cartoonverse Worldwide, although it may be referred or based on various kids' properties. Cartoonverse Television is best known for distributing video games based on children's telveision productions with Destination Software and Neko Entertainment exclusively for the Nintendo DS. During June 2006, Cartoonverse Animation Studios is best known for collaborating with Neko Entertainment on co-creating both Penguins vs. Kangaroos: War of the Galaxies (2006) and Angels and the Pancretic Chase (2006), co-published by Conspiracy Entertainment in North America and Ubisoft in Europe and Australia, for the GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. The final other Splashinis-branded video game was The Amazing Splashinis: Toonamial Racing Chase (2011). For more Splashinis-branded/Cartoonverse-branded video games, see Flowgo Video Games. * Space Goofs 3D (2005) * Baby Potter: The Series (2006) * Penguins vs. Kangaroos: War of the Galaxies (2006) * Angels and the Pancretic Chase (2006) * Spectacular Hyper Pablo (2006) * The Adventures of Panty and Stocking (2006) * Teamwork Illumination (2006) * Cartoonverse Grand Prix Racing Championship (2007) * I Am Frankie (2007) * Henwen: The Game (2008) * Shuriken School Dimensions (2009) * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami (2009) * Zigma B: Army of the Recultant Apocalypses (2010) * Shuriken School: The Video Game presents - THE END (2010) * The Amazing Splashinis: Toonamial Racing Chase (2011) See also *Cartoonverse Interactive *Splashinis Interactive *Splashinis Interactive Studios *Splashinis Games Category:Lists Category:List of video games Category:Cartoonverse Interactive Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Cartoonverse